Shuichi’s Addiction
by MISSCHRCHRI
Summary: Yuki plays Shuichi for a fool but Yuki is the fool when Ryuichi lets Shuichi take his drug  I suck at this look  Shuichi Ryuichi Toma and 2guys to be named later find this drug Shuichi and Toma forget about Yuki and their fight to untie for this drug Shui


Shuichi's Addiction

By Shu-chans-dayna

Summary: Yuki plays Shuichi for a fool but Yuki is the fool when Ryuichi lets Shuichi take his "drug" I suck at this look Shuichi Ryuichi Toma and 2guys to be named later find this "drug" Shuichi and Toma forget about Yuki and their fight to untie for this "drug"

A/N: Ok Shuichi fans this is a all about Shuichi story it has some Yuki bashing but by the end Yuki might get some love it will have yuko from xxxhoric making the guys think about how much more they can love with this "drug" some chapters will be songfic style at first this was a 3 part songfic but one night high it became a story

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did Shuichi Ryuichi Yuki Toma k and Fujisuki would be mine

Shuichi's Addiction

Chapter 2

All because of you

Summary: Shuichi remembers the good times with his addiction, how he enjoyed it and how we almost got caught Shuichi gets a call from someone read and see who

A/N: this was the songfic that started it all I had fun writing this it made write the hold story oh yeah I love ne-yo

(fan girl scream)

ok I'm over it oh yeah the lyrics are in blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did Shuichi Ryuichi Yuki Toma k and Fujisuki would be mine the song "All because of you" is ne-yo's not mine

Shuichi pulls out his headphones he put in a English CD he got from Dayna he push play closed his eyes and let the memories take over

track 1

because of you by ne-yo

Want to but I can't help it.  
I love the way it feels.  
This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real.  
I need it when I want it.  
I want it when I don't.  
Tell myself I'd stop everyday,  
Knowing that I won't

the memories flooded him of her and Ryuichi mostly her that first month was the 3 of them then Yuki called he went back Dayna do like she said she backed off and kept the friendship but Shuichi want more more of her something about her made him come back for more

I've got a problem and I.. (don't know what to do about it)  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit  
But I doubt it. I'm,  
Taken by the thought of it..(mmm mm)

there were the iffy moments when he thought Yuki would find out the worst and the best moment was his album release party a month ago Yuki was there and so was Ryuichi and Dayna

And I know this much is true (mmmmm)  
Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you (mmmm)  
I can barely move...but I like it,

she was wearing an skin tight short blue dress and a pink thong that match Shuichi's hair Yuki sat bored at the bar with Toma Shuichi sat with them Ryuichi came up and ask Shuichi to dance Shuichi hit the dance floor she grab his arm to say hi just the sight of her he couldn't help himself he told her to meet him in the bathroom she left and Shuichi got lost in the crowd so Yuki wouldn't see him he walk in the bathroom and locked the door she stood by the sinks he look at her smiling

And, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug. (Oowuuu)

he took her on top of the counter by the sinks it was heaven it seen like eveytime he cum in her he felt that way it felt so good he wanted more he open his eyes but his mind was still remembering her he closed them back

Think of it every second,  
I can't get nothing done.  
Only concern is the next time, I'm 'gon get me some.  
at the party Yuki knocked at the bathroom door Shuichi turn white Dayna smiled and told Yuki that something was wrong with the lades room Yuki grown and walked away Dayna told Shuichi "we can stop I wont call you" Shuichi was so exited by almost getting cought he took her again it felt so good he thought he could stop but he called her two days later

Know I should stay away from,  
Cause it's no good for me.  
I try and try but my obsession, won't let me leave

Shuichi smirked as his mind went again 3 weeks ago Ryuichi and his band did a 3 day music festel ryuichi bring Dayna with him she hid so noone would see her they was on fuck buddies terms so she could come and go as she pleases Dayna had never called him for some only this once she called him and sent him a vid message of Yuki and 2 girls getting hot and heavy in the hot tub of their hotel while they was talking Yuki left when Shuichi open his door to go Yuki was there Yuki told him he was missing him and came 7 hours to see him fuck him thinking of Dayna when Yuki went to sleep he ran off to see Dayna he fond her in the pool still waiting on him he strip and jump in with her

I've got a problem and I (don't know what to do about it)  
Even if I did I don't know if I would quit  
But I doubt it. I'm, Taken by the thought of it. (mmmm) (heeyh..)

And I know this much is true, (mmmm)  
Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you, (strung out on you..)  
I can barely move...but I like it, (but I like it..)

Shuichi took Dayna in the hot tub where Yuki was at cause Yuki was there Shuichi got off more he went back to the room and took a shower when he got in bed Yuki as woke and wanted some

And, then it's all because of you (all because of you) (aey!)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough (Never get enough..)  
She's the sweetest drug.  
Ain't no doubt... (no doubt heayh)  
So strung out. (Strung out heeayh)  
Ain't no doubt...  
So strung out. (heahheh!)  
Over you,  
Over you,(yooouuu)  
Over you(yooouuu)... (Mmouhh)

Shuichi's mind went back to the studio he open his eyes his phone was ringing Shuichi hit pause and answered the phone

"hello Yuki my love"

"Shuichi I wont be home tonight my friend needs me she is oiveuteing tonight and her lover tomorrow so I'll be busy I might be tomorrow night so change the sheets before you go to work I don't want to come home to your 'I jack myself off sheets' also when I come back that asshole is mine" click Yuki hung up before Shuichi could say any thing Shuichi push play

(Because of you)  
(And it's all because of you)  
(mm)  
(Never get enough)  
(She's the sweetest drug)

And I know this much is true (Truuuuue)  
Baby, you (baby yoou you you you) have become my addiction (become my addiction)  
I'm so strung out on you,  
I can barely move...but I like it (and I like it..yeaheh..)And, then it's all because of you (aey!)(all because of you)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough (Oooh never get enough)  
She's the sweetest drug,

...She's the sweetest drug...

Shuichi's Addiction

By Shu-chans-dayna


End file.
